falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lockpick
Lockpick is a Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout Tactics skill. Its functionality was replaced in Fallout 4 with the Locksmith perk. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics *Fallout: :: \text{Initial level}\%=20+(\text{Perception}+\text{Agility})/2 *Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics: :: \text{Initial level}\%=10+(\text{Perception}+\text{Agility}) The use of lock picks or the expanded lock pick set for mechanical locks, the electronic lock pick or the electronic lock pick Mk II for electronic locks will significantly enhance this skill. In Fallout 2, this skill can also be used to lock doors, allowing the lockpicker to trap enemies in or lock them out of rooms. The first time a lock is picked there is a chance it will jam if the skill is low. In this case, it will magically fix itself after midnight. ''Fallout 3'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Perception})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Perception of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=14.5 In Fallout 3, the Lockpick skill determines which locks the game will allow the lockpicker to attempt to pick. The skill must be at least the lock rating to try, and locks are rated at 25% increments: Very Easy - 0%, Easy - 25%, Average - 50%, Hard - 75% and Very Hard - 100%. With the prerequisite skill, picking a lock takes the form of a mini game (see Lock for details). Because lock picking is based on the above thresholds, many see little reason to invest more points in this skill beyond the level of lock they want to have access to. However, increasing the skill also increases the probability of successfully forcing the lock open, which, combined with the Infiltrator perk, can be a somewhat effective (if potentially wasteful) convenience mechanism. The chance of forcing the lock can be found by taking their skill, subtracting the requirement for the lock and adding 10%. :Example: Skill of 67 - Average lock (50) + 10 = 27% Chance. Ways To increase Lockpick ; Permanent * Leveling up (10 + INT + 3 with Educated perk) * Bobblehead - Lockpick (+10) * Tumblers Today (+1 or +2 with Comprehension perk) * Thief (+5 for each rank, max 3 ranks) * Tag! (+15) * Covert Ops (+3) ; Temporary * Mentats (+2-10 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit) * Dad's wasteland outfit (+5) * Vault 101 utility jumpsuit (+5) * Lag-Bolt's shades (+3) Perks that require Lockpick skill Interactions that require Lockpick Skill * See Locks. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' : \text{Initial level}=2+(2\times\text{Perception})+\left\lceil\frac{\text{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Example: A starting Perception of 5 and Luck of 5. : 2+(2\times5)+\left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil=14.5 Lockpick in Fallout: New Vegas operates in much the same way as Fallout 3, with the Lockpick skill determining which locks the game will allow the lockpicker to attempt picking. Their skill must, again, be at least the lock rating to try, and locks are rated at 25% increments: Very Easy - 0%, Easy - 25%, Average - 50%, Hard - 75% and Very Hard - 100%. With the prerequisite skill, picking a lock takes the form of a mini game (see Lock for details). Ways to increase Lockpick ; Permanent * Leveling up (10 + half of INT + 2 with Educated perk) * Tumblers Today (+3 or +4 with Comprehension) * Optics Enhancer (+2 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Tag! (+15) * Skilled (+5) ; Temporary * Locksmith's Reader (+10 or +20 with Comprehension) * Absinthe (up to +6 with 100 Survival, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Coyote tobacco chew (+2 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Mentats (+2-4 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Party Time Mentats (+2-4 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Most hats (+2 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Vault 3 utility jumpsuit (+5) * Advanced riot gear helmet (+2-4 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) * Marked patrol armor (+2 depending on Perception, a perfect Perception of 10 will see no benefit.) Perks that require Lockpick skill Interactions that require Lockpick skill * 35 Lockpick is needed to persuade God to follow the Courier. * 50 Lockpick is required to unlock the truck door at Cottonwood overlook during the quest Eye for an Eye. * 75 Lockpick is required to persuade Elijah to come down to the Sierra Madre vault. Notable Lockpick skilled non-player characters * Three Dog: 28 (29 with apparel) * Allistair Tenpenny: 49 * Ernest Roe: 54 Lionheart right|50px Lockpick determines how skilled the character is at picking locks on chests and doors. Category:Fallout skills Category:Fallout 2 skills Category:Fallout 3 skills Category:Fallout: New Vegas skills Category:Fallout Tactics skills Category:Lionheart skills de:Dietrich es:Ganzúa pl:Otwieranie zamków ru:Взлом uk:Злом zh:开锁